Lazuli
Daizenshū 5, page 119''Dragon Ball Super: Super Start Guide'', page 28''Dragon Ball Volume "F", page 18 |epithet = |group =Android |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race = Earthling |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = 7th Universe Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Red Ribbon Army |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Lapis No. 16 |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Kame House |counterpart = Lazuli |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter 349 |anime debut = DBZ133 DBK064 |movie debut =Movie 18 |arc =Androids Arc |ova debut= OVA2 |abridge debut = |game debut=''Dragon Ball Z: Super Martial Arts Legend'' |family = * Kulilin * Marron * Lapis |techniques = *Back Grab * Giant Swing * Flight * Kienzan * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Reflection Combination |tools = *Infinite Energy Reactor }} , also designated as , by Dr. Gero is an Android, who was previously a Human. She alongside her brother No. 17, hunted down Son Gokū. Where she would be absorbed by Cell. After being expelled by Cell, she later reforms and marries Kulilin and the the mother of their only daughter, Marron. Background Lazuli, along with her twin brother, Lapis, were born the same as regular Earthlings. However, a chance encounter with the mad scientist Gero. who was looking for material for his experiments, resulted in the twins being transformed into Androids.Dragon Ball Full Color: Artificial Humans & Cell Arc Volume #02 (04 April 2014)Daizenshū 7: Large Encyclopedia: Secret Stories of the Dragon Ball Characters Both of them were fitted with cybernetic enhancements, which granted them unique abilities and a form of immortality.Dragon Ball chapter 350 At some point prior to the second half of the Dragon Ball series, the twins were deactivated and placed in stasis, as Gero could not control them properly. Personality Appearance 18 is considered as a "lovely-girl-type" at first sight. She has straight blonde hair and narrow blue eyes. She always wears some jewelry. Abilities Lazuli was designed by Gero to be weaker than Lapis in the hopes that she would prove easier to control than he was.Dragon Ball chapter 367 After her modifications, Lazuli is an extraordinarily powerful individual, stronger than the Super Saiyans Vegeta, Son Goku, and Future Trunks before their training in the Room of Spirit and Time, as well as being stronger than both Son Goten and Present Trunks. Upon further training for the Tournament of Power, she was easily able to fight the Pride Trooper Cocotte and ultimately defeated her. And she was also able to nearly single handily defeat Ribrianne, a fighter capable to matching Goku and Vegeta at their current level of power. Body Modifications Due to Dr. Gero's experiments, she's possesses an infinite energy supply which allows her to fight endlessly against opponents. Her body is durable to the point she can survive a Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks and powerful ki blast, she was able to block Trunks' sword strike, which caused it to crack. Power Thanks to the restructures that Dr. Gero made on her body, she is strong enough to match and surpass the strength of both Super Saiyan Vegeta and Trunks (before their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) as well as withstanding energy blasts from the former, ending with only little scratches on her body. Fighting Style Ki Usage Part II Androids Arc 18 alongside 17 are awakened by Dr. Gero, who is later betrayed by them and killed by 17.Dragon Ball chapter 350. Before Trunks destroys the mountain, where Gero´s laboratory was located, she managed to take out Number 16 capsule from the affected area, finally activating the machine.Dragon Ball chapter 351 As they were heading their way to kill Gokū, Vegeta puts himself on their way and challenge them to a fight, which 18 joins.Dragon Ball chapter 352 At first both fighter seens to be equal on power but it doesn´t take long for her to overpower the pride Saiyan, leaving him with some bleeding scars and breaking 1 of his arm in the process.Dragon Ball chapter 353 Because of this Trunks enters in the fight to aid his father, he´s inmediately assisted by Piccolo and Tenshinhan but, unfortunately 18 and her brother proved to be stronger than them and after finishing their short encounter she, alongside the other 2 androids, leave the area and continue with their mission to find and kill Gokū. Cell Arc When they arrive at Gokū´s house they notice that he is no longer there, Android 16 suggest them that Gokū might have gone to Kame-Sennin's island and so they leave to that place. At their arrival Piccolo offers them to fight in a nearby inhabited island, which they accept, 18 witness the fight between his brother and the Namekian until Cell shows up in the island. Because of the potential danger that Cell would represent if he manages to absorb both siblings, android 16 advises 18 to run away from the area, which they later do after Cell manages to absorb 18´s brother. Because of Cell's new form he is faster and stronger for them to deal with him, after he knock outs and partially damage No. 16, she realize that fighting him is pointless and so she threats him of destroying herself if he tries to come closer. Before Cell could put his hands on her, Tenshinhan uses his New Kikōhō to hold Cell so that 18 and 16 could go away from the area,Dragon Ball chapter 373 after Tenshinhan´s help they hide in another island. After Cell blows up different island to lure 18 out of her hiding place, by coincidence Cell and Vegeta encounter take place on the island she was hiding,Dragon Ball chapter 376 and moments later Kulilin arrives at the same island and notices a hided 18 and so he tries getting closer to her to use the remote control to shut her down. 18 notices his presence once he drops the device, after that he destroys it.Dragon Ball chapter 380 After Vegeta gives Cell the chance to find 18, which he does, he goes straight to her with excitement and as a precaution he uses Taiyōken to temporarily distract anyone that could interfere and finally he absorbs 18.Dragon Ball chapter 381 18 is later regurgitated from Cell's body after Super Saiyan 2 Gohan gives him a serious beating.Dragon Ball chapter 412 A short time after Cell destruction, she is transported to the Castle of God, where Dende heals her and with indifferent attitude she leaves the place. She loses the explosive device from her body along with 17, thanks to Kulilin´s wish to Shenron.Dragon Ball chapter 419 She pretended to leave Castle, but had secretly returned hiding from them to eavesdrop on their conversation. When Kulilin said he wanted her to be happy with 17, she revealed that they're actually twins, suggesting she also had feelings for him, thanking him afterwards. This was later be confirmed when they married and had a daughter during the seven years of peace that followed Cell's death. Part III High School Arc During the 7 years of peace after Cell's defeat, at some point 18 married Kulilin and had a daughter named Marron. She and her husband joins the rest of the Dragon Team at the 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. Dragon Ball chapter 426 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc At the tournament a preliminary match about strength takes place where the 15 strongest fighters will be allowed to participate, she enters by scoring 774 points in the punch machine,Dragon Ball chapter 431 the highest score but this changes when the arbiter asks her to re-do it and scoring 203 points. After the reliminary phase ends, 18 and the other adult participants go and watch the tournament´s kid division fight while they wait for their respective matches to begin. After the kid division fight ends the tournament enters in a break, until 1:40 PM, which all the participants use to eat. After the break ends all fighter gather where the Announcer is, there they draw lots to arrange their matches, Mark becomes 18´s opponent.Dragon Ball chapter 438 As soon as Spopovich and Yamu finish stealing Gohan´s energy they leave the tournament, returning to their master Babidi, they are followed by the East Kaiōshin, Son Gokū, Vegeta, Piccolo, Kibito, Son Gohan, Videl and Kulilin. However, 18 remains in the tournament as she finds no point in helping if money is not involved.Dragon Ball chapter 445 Majin Boo Arc Part IV Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" God and God Arc 18, alongside her husband and daughter, head by to Bulma's birthday party on a luxurious passenger ship. However, they get stuck in a traffic jam, and resort to flying to the ship instead. On their way to the party, they run into Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoz and Pu'ar.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 After Majin Boo angers Beerus, a fight ensues, ending with the Majin being overwhelmed with the deity power, this is followed by Gotenks entering the fight, only to end up being defeated by him easily. After both warriors are defeated, 18, Piccolo and Tenshinhan try fighting the Hakaishin together, the god manages to dodge all of their attacks and then by releasing his Ki the 3 warriors are defeated and left exhausted.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 Revival of "F" Arc Hakaishin Champa Arc Epilogue No. 18 appears in the 28th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū´s death by a heart disease, she and 17 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. In the process they, killed Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Kulilin. Years later after their awakening, she and her brother fought the two remaning Saiyans on Earth, Gohan and Trunks. One day, the former is killed in an unfavorable fight, which allowed the later to awaken the Super Saiyan transformation. Sometime after that event, the last Saiyan went to eliminate them, only to fail — barely surviving the encounter. After the defeat of Cell in the present, the siblings are finally finished by Trunks, thanks to the training he had endured with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time. Cell's Timeline In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Lazuli, along with the rest of the Dragon Team, head towards Champa's Tournament on the Planet of Nothing in a spacecraft prepared by Whis. She participates in the game of that her husband suggested during the trip.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 15 Creation and Conception Android 18, along with her brother, Android 17, were created conceptually when Toriyama's then-editor, Kazuhiko Torishima, complained about the designs of Android 19 and Gero (Android 20), as being just as "fatso and an old man". However, when he saw 17 and 18, he said that they were "just some kids", leading Toriyama to create Cell.30th Anniversary Dragon Ball Chōshishū: Super History Book'' Trivia * The name "Lazuli" was taken from , a precious stone with an intense color. Quotes References Category:Mothers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Siblings Category:Android Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power Category:Androids